


Harriet Holmes-Watson

by slytherdor



Series: Holmes-Watson's [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Graphic injuries, Johnlock - Freeform, Kids, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Mummy Holmes saves the day, Parent!lock, Sherlock and John get kidnapped, oc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherdor/pseuds/slytherdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet Holmes-Watson is very protective of those she cares about and when someone threatens them, she needs to stay calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harriet Holmes-Watson

Harriet Homes-Watson was named for her Dad’s sister who’d died while birthing her. At 16 years old, she attended one of the finest schools in London, courtesy of her uncle Mycroft and the Holmes family. Her best friend is James Lestrade; one of the DI’s children from before Mycroft.

Harriet has her Dad’s blonde hair and her Father’s curls; she’s tall and thin like her Father, with his grey-blue-green eyes. She looks most like her Dad in her face and hair colour, but everything else is her father. Everyone can see that she’s John and Sherlock’s daughter.

Harriet has her Father’s reasoning, deduction skills, attention span and curiosity. She has her Dad’s emotional capacity, patience, calm and general likableness to others.

She’s done advanced first aid courses, swimming lessons, she’s a master in mixed martial arts, she’s flying through school, she reads a ridiculous amount, and she knows how to fire a gun and how to conceal weapons.

Her parents are incredibly proud.

~

‘Harriet! We’re going to be late!’  
John smiled and handed the boy a cup of tea. James was sitting on the sofa tapping his foot impatiently and John thought he looked dashing in his full suit, waistcoat and bowtie. Sherlock, who was standing by the window with his violin in hand, knew that Mycroft would have had a hand in dressing him.

Three minutes and twenty seconds later, Harriet appeared in the doorway.

‘So, what does everyone think?’ she wondered into the silence. She was wearing a floor length, black, backless dress, heels that made her taller than John but not as tall as James, her hair was done up in a fancy style and no one except Sherlock could see how it was possible and her makeup was exquisite. She had just the right amount of eyeliner and mascara on, paired with blood red lips to match her shoes and bag.

James stood up and hugged his friend.  
‘You look beautiful.’  
Harriet blushed.  
John snapped into action, spilling his tea on the way up. He had a huge smile on his face.  
‘Absolutely, you look lovely.’  
‘Thanks Dad.’ She blushed some more.  
Everyone was waiting for Sherlock’s opinion.  
‘You look positively gorgeous, Harriet.’ A small smile softened his face for a moment and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
‘Except, what is that strapped to the inside of your thigh?’  
Harriet rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
‘Father, it’s a small blade. In case anything happens…’  
‘You cannot go out like that.’  
‘You’re the one who gave me the thing!’ Harriet cried before covering her mouth with both hands. Dad wasn’t supposed to know. 

Sherlock closed his eyes and counted. She could never keep a secret from John and he had known it when he gave her the blade. Stupid.

‘Um, James? Maybe we should uh… Go. Yeah. Let’s go.’  
Harriet took the boy’s hand and led him slowly down the stairs.  
Once they were in a cab which Harriet had flagged with her stupid luck, they burst out laughing.

‘The- The look on John’s face, oh- oh my god.’ He managed between breaths.  
‘Father is going to die. Oh my god, that was hilarious.’

~

Three hours later, James and Harriet were swaying slowly to the music at their senior formal. Harriet had flown through school and was finishing a year early. James was already 17, turning 18 in a couple of months.

The formal had gone spectacularly, of course it had, Harriet had been the one organizing most of it. People were dancing and eating and those who were old enough were only slightly tipsy. Harriet gave herself a small pat on the back in satisfaction of a job well done.

‘Okay, out with it James. You’ve been trying to get up the courage all night. What?’  
James tensed, but they kept swaying softly.  
‘Harriet, um… Well I’ve been meaning to tell you. I um… I don’t want this to ruin what we have, so if you want to o back to the way it was then that’s absolutely fine but-‘  
James had been ranting and Harriet had already known what he was going to say. She decided to interrupt him, instead of letting him make a fool of himself. She pressed her lips softly against his, he grip on him loosening in case she was wrong and he wanted to pull away. 

His hands tightened on her waist and after he got over the initial shock – of course she’d known what he was going to say – he tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

After a while, Harriet pulled back.

‘Okay?’  
‘Okay.’  
James was beaming, Harriet was smiling softly. She’d just had her first kiss, from her best friend, who she trusted completely. James knew what it meant.

~

Another two hours found them sitting in a cab on the way back to Mycroft’s house. Well, Mycroft’s mansion, Harriet corrected in her head. Uncles Greg and Mycroft lived together and after James’ Mum had died, he’d moved in too. She spent nearly as much time there as she did at home. When the cab stopped, the cab’s monitor beeped indicating that the fare was already paid and James and Harriet walked up the path hand in hand.

Harriet had her own room and her own bathroom, but generally she spent more time in James’ room anyway. After she’d showered and changed, she padded barefoot down the corridor in her baggy track pants and tank top.

She knocked on James’ door and he called her in. He was wearing his usual pajama pants without a shirt. She winked at his conspiratorially before laughing.

‘So how many crunches a day have you been doing, Jamesy?’ Joked Harriet.  
‘Shut up, Harry. I wanted to look good for the formal.’ He began to blush.  
‘For the formal, sure. You’re a lying liar who lies.’ She giggled as she reached out and put her hand flat against his stomach.  
‘Shut up, Harry.’ He retorted before leaning and kissing her again.

~

They sat on the bad, playing a game of snap when it hit Harriet.  
‘What time is it?’  
‘Two AM, why?’  
‘James… Why has no one called us yet? Not my parents, not your Dad or Mycroft. There’s not even any of Uncle’s minions in the house.’  
James looked puzzled. Harriet reached for her phone and dialed her Father’s number, when he didn’t answer she called her Dad, then Mycroft, then Greg, then Mrs. H and finally, Anthea.  
No one answered.  
‘Mrs. Hudson is visiting her sister, so that’s understandable. Mycroft is… Working? Father and Dad probably have a case with Greg…’  
‘What about the cook? The maid?’  
‘I… I don’t know. Let’s go find out.’  
Harriet tugged James from the room and they made their way down to the huge kitchen, finding no one.

~

They had searched the entire house, including the locked rooms and were once again sitting on James’ bed. Harriet had her eyes closed and her fingers steeped with her fingertips against her lips. James knew better than to interrupt.

Harriet’s phone rang.  
She scrambled to find it and answered immediately.  
‘Father! What is going on?’  
‘Hello Harriet.’  
Harriet froze, that was not Sherlock’s deep baritone. This was a teenage girl, by the sound of it.  
‘Who are you?’  
‘Harriet darling, I’m surprised you don’t already know, but then again I’m not. Your parents probably thought they could protect you by not telling you. Say hello Sherly darling.’  
Harriet heard a rasp before her Father’s voice came through the phone.  
‘Ha- Harriet. Hang up the ph-‘  
A thunk and then laughter that sounded, to Harriet, almost… Maniacal. It sent shivers up her spine.  
‘I said to say hello, maybe Johnny boy will be more cooperative, say hello to your daughter darling.’  
Another rasp, Harriet realized that it was duct tape being ripped off her Dad’s face.  
‘Harriet love, we’ll be fine. Hang up no-‘  
Another thunk and more laughter.  
‘They’re both so brave for their little girl. I’ll tell you what Harry darling, if you don’t find me within three days, I’ll take all the fire out of your parents’ eyes. How about that?’

The phone was on speaker by this point, and both James and Harriet looked terrified.  
Harriet steeled herself before speaking.  
‘If you harm them in any way, I will find you and I will teach you what happens when you fuck with the Holmes-Watson’s.’  
More laughter, it seemed to be getting more and more hysterical.  
‘Not just the Holmes-Watson’s darling. I’m going to guess that Jamesy-wamesy is there listening? Well, I have five chars in front of me. One for Sherley, one for Johnny, one for Greggles, one for Mycey and one, one for his lovely assistant, Aaaaaaaaaaaanthea.’  
James looked ready to cry.  
Harriet gripped the phone.  
‘I will find you and I swear, when I do, you will regret this. I am going to teach you what it pain means.’  
Harriet hung up, cutting off the laughter.

~

‘Harriet, what are we going to do? We’re on our own. There’s no Mycroft or Sherlock, we can’t even go to my Dad for help. Jesus, they even took Anthea! What are we meant to do!?’  
‘James, I need you to take a deep breath okay? We are going to find whoever this bitch is and we are going to find our parents. Okay?’  
Harriet had put her hands on James’ shoulders and was resting her forehead against his.  
‘Okay.’ He breathed.  
‘Okay. Here’s what’s going to happen. We’re going to go to Uncle Mycroft’s secret room, arm ourselves and then we’re going to go and get Grandmummy’s help. Okay?’  
‘Okay.’

~

Mycroft’s secret room wasn’t very secret. In fact, both James and Harriet had codes for it in emergencies, which this was.  
Inside they found all different bags full of different things and weapons. Both of them were semi-trained for emergencies. They could handle this.  
They found knives and guns and after Harriet had given him a crash course, James was comfortable with using both of them.

They rode in a cab to the Holmes manor and charged in to see Mrs. Holmes. 

~

‘Oh! Good morning Harriet, James! What are you doing here?’  
‘Grandmummy, hello.’ Harriet and James took their turns hugging and kissing the older woman.  
‘We need your help.’  
‘Anything. Is everything okay?’  
Harriet shook her head and they were led to the drawing room.  
‘Tell me everything.’

So they did. Everything from when Harriet had first realized that there was no-one in the house.  
After they’d finished, Mrs. Holmes sat for a while.  
She had had Mycroft’s job before she’d retired, and she still knew most things.  
‘I can’t let you go, even if I find them.’  
‘Grandmummy, the person who kidnapped them will kill them if anyone but me goes. She specifically wants me to come. I can’t… I can’t not go.’  
‘What about James?’  
‘I’m going too. They have my Dad and Mycroft; he’s as much my Father as your son.’  
Mrs. Holmes smiled. 

‘We’d better get you a location.’

~

‘Sherlock?’ Whispered John.  
‘Sherlock? Can you hear me?’  
‘J- John?’ Slurred the taller man.  
‘Yeah. I’m here. You have to stay awake. Do you hear me, love? I need you to stay awake.’  
‘If she comes, John. Harry- ill-‘  
‘Harriet will be fine, we told her not to come. She won’t be able to find us anyway, not when Mycroft and Greg are here.’  
‘John?’  
‘Sherlock?’  
‘I love you.’  
‘I love you too, but you need to stay awake.’

~

‘Harry? Harry, wake up. She found them.’  
Harriet sat upright, and threw a questioning look at James.  
‘Your grandmother found where they’re being held. We have to go, we only have 36 hours and they’re in Scotland.’  
Harriet jumped out of bed and picked up her still-packed bag. 

‘Harry… We can’t… We can’t expect anything. I… Don’t get your hopes up, okay?’  
Harriet stopped, her back was turned towards him and he didn’t know she was crying until her shoulders began to shake. He crossed the distance in three strides and took her face in his hands.  
‘Harry, we’ll find them. We will. I promise.’  
‘What if we’re too late?’

James didn’t have an answer for her, so he kissed her instead.

~

The train pulled into the station and James and Harriet pulled out their map. Their parents and Anthea were being held in a small shack in the middle of a Scottish farm. They began walking, it would take them three hours and Mrs. Holmes had given them everything they’d need.

~

Harriet pulled James into a crouch next to her. They were exhausted and sore but they’d found the small house. There were two men stationed outside, with big guns.  
‘As soon as I fire the first shot, the second guy will know where we are. Do you think you can do it?’  
‘Harry… I don’t… I…’  
‘James, I think you can do this. Remember, you breathe in, and on the exhale, you squeeze the trigger gently. Okay.’  
James took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

‘Okay.’

They lay on top of the hill, side by side. Harriet took a deep breath in and James followed her lead. They breathed out together and together, they pulled the triggers. 

Both of the heavily armed men went down. Harriet had shot one in the head and James had shot the other in the heart. They glanced at each other before cautiously standing and making their way down the grassy slope. They were completely exposed, no cover at all. 

When they reached the door, Harriet’s heart was in her throat.

‘James, I-‘  
The door swung open, revealing a short, dark-haired girl, wearing a grey business suit.  
‘Harriet, James! Do come in.’  
The girl turned and walked back inside.  
James motioned to his gun but Harriet shook her head. They stepped past the threshold.

~

John snapped awake at the sound of gunfire, he looked around, seeing that Greg and Mycroft had as well.  
Sherlock was still sleeping. God, I hope he’s sleeping, thought John.  
He waited a couple of minutes, relaxing fractionally until;  
‘Harriet, James! Do come in.’  
No. Not here. Not her. Not them.  
The girl in the expensive suit walked back into the room, followed a few seconds later by a very tired looking Harriet and James.  
The girl walked up to the chairs and pulled two guns out of her pockets. She held on against the side of John’s head and one against the side of Greg’s.

~

‘Ladies and gentlemen, I’m glad we’re all finally together. It’s been a while coming, but I think we can begin. My name is Sophie, and Sherlock Holmes killed both of my parents.’  
Harriet stopped dead. Her Father was unconscious, her Dad looked terrible, Greg and Mycroft looked haggard and Anthea looked… Slightly less than immaculate. Only slightly.  
Harriet looked at the girl. Two day clothes, knows how to use a gun obviously knows her parents.  
‘Oh Harriet darling, you look confused. My name is Sophie Moriarty-Moran.’  
Everyone in the room froze and the girl – Sophie – began to laugh that maniacal laugh.  
‘And what exactly does this have to do with me?’  
‘I can already tell that you know. Why don’t you share with the class?’  
‘You were left alone, because your parents were killed. You mourned. You want me to mourn.’  
Sophie smiled.  
‘Yes. Exactly. So, what’s going to happen is, I’m going to make you watch while Johnny shoots himself and I shoot Sherly. Then, I’m going to disappear and you? You’re going to mourn.’

Sophie’s face had changed from easy laughter to rage, pure red rage.  
‘He won’t shoot himself.’  
‘Oh?’  
Sophie put one gun in his lap and walked over to Harriet; placing the barrel of the gun against her forehead.  
‘Go on, Johnny boy, we’re waiti-‘

Harriet had grabbed the gun and twisted Sophie’s arm around so that she was bent over before pressing her own gun to the back of the dark aired girl’s head.  
‘James, take the knife and free them. Please be careful with Father.’ 

James cut John loose first and handed him a knife. He needed to deal with Sherlock. He then freed his father, Mycroft and Anthea.  
Mycroft stumbled because his legs had been bound too tight and Greg had to catch him. They ended up sitting awkwardly in the same chair. Anthea stayed where she was and John had gone into full doctor mode and was hovering over Sherlock. Harriet slipped away, pulling Sophie along with her. 

They went out the back door and onto the grass.  
‘You are going to leave. You’re going to leave England, you’re going to leave the United Kingdom and you’re going to leave Europe. You’re never going to come back, do you understand? Because if you do? I will kill you.’  
Sophie giggled.  
‘Guess what?’  
Harriet paused.  
‘What?’

Sophie brought her arm back quickly and Harriet felt a sharp pain in her side. She crumpled to the ground and Sophie stepped back.  
‘Enjoy, darling.’  
Harriet looked and saw a small knife protruding from her side. She watched as Sophie ran. She’d left the guns but she ran up the hill and over the top.

Harriet knew she should scream. She knew she should say something. Call someone. Anthea would have taken care of that by now. People were coming. Dad had Father to take care of. James would be with his Dad and Mycroft, his Father. Anthea would be arranging things. No need to bother any of them.

~

‘John?’  
‘Sherlock! Sherlock, Jesus. Stay with me.’  
‘Where’s Harry?’  
‘She’s just-‘  
John stopped and looked around. Harriet was not in the room.  
‘James? Please make sure he stays awake.’  
James moved over to Sherlock and started talking to him.

John powered though the house, searching for his daughter, she wasn’t I any of the rooms o he tried outside. He went out the front door and started to circle the house. When he reached the back yard, the saw Harriet, his beautiful Harriet, slumped against the wall next to the door.  
‘Harry?’  
Harriet looked up and smiled weakly at her Dad.  
‘Dad, I-‘  
She grimaced and slid down the wall to the ground. John ran towards her. He saw the patch of red spreading across her side and fell to his knees.  
‘Harriet, Jesus, Harriet. Please.’  
‘Hey Dad.’  
He took her and from her side and saw the handle of the kitchen knife.  
John picked is little girl up and cradled her in his arms. He went inside the house and took her to the room everyone else was in. Sherlock saw and forced himself to fall out of his chair so he could be next to his daughter who was lying on the floor.  
‘Harry?’  
‘Father.’  
‘Oh my god, Harriet!’  
‘James!’

Everyone was crowded around this brave girl, daughter of two extraordinary men.  
John returned to the room carrying a medical kit from the bathroom and asked for some space. Sherlock remained lying on the floor beside Harriet. 

‘Harry, I’m going to take it out. Squeeze your Father’s hand.’ Harriet grabbed the tall man’s hand and squeezed, suppressing a scream as the serrated edge made its way out of her skin. John cringed, trying not to imagine the pain she was in.

He needed to sterilize the wound. He unbuckled his belt and had James hold it tight so Harriet could bite down on it.

Harriet relaxed as much as she could and bit down on her Dad’s belt. She retreated to her mind bunker, the place she went when she didn’t want to have anything to do with anything. She began to think about her Father’s injuries, major concussion, possible cracked skull, fractured ribs and the rest looked just like scrapes. Everyone else was oka-

Pain. White hot, burning, tearing pain. She tried her hardest not to scream, she really did. Her eyes snapped open and she would have writhed, but Uncle Mycroft and Uncle Greg were holding her down. 

She screamed.

She yelled and screamed with her teeth nearly putting holes in the belt. She finally opened her mouth fully. She was probably hurting her Father’s head, probably hurting everyone’s ears but she couldn’t stop. James threw the belt away.

James kissed Harriet. He kissed her in front of Her Father, her Dad, his Dad, his Father and His Father’s assistant. He kissed her mouth closed, he kissed her. She stopped writhing and began to whimper into his lips. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. 

John wasn’t paying attention to that. He had had to cauterize the wound, to stop most of the bleeding and infection. There were tears running down his face as he’d done it. When it was finished, he bandaged her up and put his forehead against her stomach, his leg be damned.

‘Harry, I’m so sorry. I’m so sor-‘  
He looked up and saw James and Harriet. Kissing. He thought she’d passed out and that’s why she’d stopped moving but... Nope…

Sherlock looked toward the roof.  
‘I think I can hear the helicopter.’

John bowed his head again.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?  
> Possibly writing another, suggestions?


End file.
